Bratz The Troubles Chapter 5 All Hell Breaks Loose
by AbbyDenny
Summary: The Girls With A Passion For Fashion


Chapter 5 "All Hell Breaks Loose"

It was Monday morning, there was a 40% chance of snow as 2 girls stepped out of a silver Bentley. The first girl to step out was Cloe. She had her hair straightened, with a white T'shirt on, and a purple jacket, with blue lining on jeans were a blue base with purple checkers on them. She had on 3 inch purple boots as well. The second girl to step out was Yasmin she had on a navy blue top with a peter pan collar, and white polka dots and flowers on it, with a white yarn vest. She had gray skinny jeans, and brown boots with white laces. Her hair had been crimped. The two girls were laughing together about a joke Cloe had told her, everybody of course had heard about the fight and how Cloe kicked Sasha's ass, so there were even more stares then before. Cloe and Yasmin sat down at a bench out front of the school to wait for Jade. a black mercedes pulled up, and out she stepped. Jade had on a burgandy leather closed jacket, with an army green long sleeved shirt underneath. She had a red and white plaid scarf around her neck. She had on a dark denim mini skirt, and burgandy high socks with gold sandals on. She might of been freezing, but she looked fabulous. Her hair was partically tied up on the back sides in mini sock buns, and her bangs were in her face. She strutted over to Cloe and Yasmin, while holding Koby's hand. The 3 girls stepped inside the school, to come face to face with the one they'd avoided for what seemed like forever. Sasha had her hair straightened with a long sleeve denim zip up jacket and purple baggy sweats with a big bow on them. She had a light purple purse, and gold sunglasses with purple stillettos on. She whipped her head around, to find her 3 worst enemies. She decided Jade was an enemy because she chose to still hang out with them. Cloe met up with Cameron at his locker, where he walked her to her first class. Jade had Koby walk her to her first class, and Yasmin met up with a couple of other friends and walked with them to her class.

"Who needs them." Sasha said, twirling around to face Eric, who had been watching the whole ordeal.

"You know, sooner or later you're gonna have to apologize to them." Eric said, closing his locker door.

"As if, do you even know me at all, I don't say sorry." Sasha replied, and with that she strutted off to first period. Lunch time came and Sasha rushed to the lunch room, runnning as fast as she could in her 5 inch heels. When she got there, she saw Cloe, Jade, and Yasmin already there, eating their food happily, taking their time. She could not believe her eyes, what was happening? The girls waved Cameron,Eric, and Koby over where they all ate together.

"Surely Eric wouldn't choose them over me." Sasha said to herself, as she walked over to the table to grab Eric.

"Baby, come sit with me." She said proudly, looking at Eric, she strutted off, thinking he was right behind her. When she heard laughing she twirled around to see Eric laughing with the rest of them. Sasha stood there, friendless,boyfriendless, and much like.. a loser. She shuddered at the thought of her being a loser. When it seemed everybody was now laughing at her, she grabbed a hamburger off the nearest plate, and threw it towards her ex-friends ad ex-boyfriend. Instead of hitting them, it hit a lady passing by. Not just any lady, the principal of Styles High. Sasha gasped, and tried to act like nothing had happened. When the principal asked who had done this, everyone pointed to Sasha. Up came the principal, Mrs. Roxwell, standing there tapping her foot, handing Sasha a slip to go to her office. Sasha, furious now stormed over to the table, ripping up the peice of paper.

"CLOE YOU LITTLE BITCH I'LL FUCK YOU UP!" Yelled Sasha, at the top of her lungs. Before Cloe could stand up and say something else, 5 teachers surrounded the table, dragging Sasha away."SLEEP WITH ONE EYE OPEN WHORE!" Sasha exclaimed to her while being dragged away.

"What. A. Freak." Jade said. Everybody laughed, agreeing with her. They continued to eat their lunches happily and finished up the school day soon after. Jade,Koby,Yasmin,Eric,Cloe, and Cameron all met at Nicco's diner after school. Sasha walked in, knowing they'd be there. She walked up to them, grabbing Cloe's milkshake and pouring it all over her. Yasmin,Jade, and Cloe stood up, lunging at Sasha, attacking her. Jade pulled her hair, Yasmin kicked her, and Cloe punched her. Finally the boys pulled them all apart. Defeated and tired, Sasha called her driver to come and pick her up, when she got home she cried all night, wouldn't come down for dinner, and locked herself in her room. the whole time, everybody was laughing at her.

"She's so pathetic." Cloe said laughing, wiping the milkshake off of herself.

"I know right!" Jade said, helping her.

"Soo happy I stood up to her." Yasmin said eating her ice cream. The boys put their arms around their girlfriends, when in walked Dylan.

"So you have to fill me in you guys about what really happened that night," he scooted in the booth and Yasmin began from when Eric and Sasha came back from the separpate room.

"Wow." Dylan said after listening to the whole thing. "I misseed a lot that night."

"You sure did Dyl." Cloe said, eating some of Cameron's fries. The rest of the week happened pretty much like Monday, no one was safe, they all stayed out of the girls way to much sure they didn't get hit with for, or just plain hit.


End file.
